Nightmare of Time
by averell torrent
Summary: <html><head></head>When Naruto learns of the Kyuubi he runs from Konoha. When Naruto finds Uzu he learns the truth behind the previous destruction of the island, and of the world. Naruto will learn about the mistakes made in the past that caused the fabric of time to rip the fabric of reality apart. Now he knows that his destiny is to become the Nightmare of Time and to own all reality. M-Violence</html>
1. Arrival

**[A/N] Hello. Here is my third fanfiction. I have decided that this one will probably be updated more than Insanity will. This is simply because I have had this idea much longer than I have had the idea for Insanity. Read and review. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of The Nightmare of Time.**

Naruto stood over Mizuki's body, wondering how things could have gone so wrong. He contained the Kyuubi, he had just killed a man, and now he wanted nothing more than to run away. He felt so tired. He was slouched over, his arms hanging limply, his hands covered in blood. When he had fought Mizuki he had snapped and ripped the man's throat out.

He turned to see Iruka leaning against a tree. He walked over to the man before sitting down next to him.

"Naruto, I'm sorry that this happened." Iruka said.

"Don't be. You aren't responsible for this. It was inevitable. I would eventually find out. This just makes things easier." Naruto said.

"Naruto, close your eyes. I want to give you something." Iruka said. When Naruto had closed his eyes Iruka tied his hitai-ate around Naruto's head.

Naruto opened his eyes.

"Congratulations on graduating. Come on, let's celebrate. I'll but you some ramen."

Naruto's face became shadowed. "I'm sorry Iruka, but we can't do that."

"What do you mean?"

"I won't be here long enough. Good bye Iruka." Naruto said before leaping back into the trees, grabbing the forbidden scroll, and disappearing.

"WAIT! NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

He received no response.

Iruka waited there for a few minutes before other shinobi showed up. They barked orders for people to go after Naruto, a few of them getting Iruka to take to an infirmary. It was all background noise to Iruka. Naruto was gone.

*break*

The Sandaime Hokage sat at his desk, unable to believe what had just happened. He couldn't believe that Naruto had left like that. He had expected an earful, but not this.

He stood up and looked out of the windows to his office. He should have told Naruto a long time ago. But now, what could he do?

Naruto had disappeared, and his shinobi had been unable to find him. Naruto was gone, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Where are you Naruto? Please be safe."

*break*

Naruto was exhausted, but he kept running. He had no intention of stopping right now. The only problem was his inability to keep going. As he kept leaping through the trees his eyes closed. He was asleep. Moments later he was falling toward the ground. When he next opened his eyes he could hardly stand. As he tried to push himself up he yelled in pain as the bones in his arms popped back into place. He tried again, popping the backwards elbow on his right arm back into place. He yelped in pain, trying to remember where he was. He knew he was somewhere to the east of Konoha, but other than that he was lost.

"How long have I been running?" he asked himself.

He finally felt his bones and muscles stitch themselves back together getting his feet under him. He dusted himself of before picking up the large scroll a few feet away. He strapped it to his lower back before he kept walking. Hunger set in as he walked out of the forest and saw a small village a ways ahead. He was able to see that the small village was mostly on the water, probably building most of its economy on fishing. A large portion of the village was on platforms that were supported by stilts.

As Naruto entered the village he saw people walking around and completing whatever business they had. Naruto walked up to a small stand that was selling sandwiches, using some of the money in his pocket to buy one. Once he had it he turned and started walking towards the docks, biting into his sandwich every few moments.

Naruto eventually stood on the edge of the docks, finished with his sandwich. He stared out over the water, an island in the distance. The island was the focus of his attention for so long that he failed to notice the man sit down.

"Interesting island out there." Naruto looked down at the elderly man who was sitting on the edge, a fishing pole in his hands. "That island was one of this village's greatest sources of income before…whatever it was that happened to them."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"The people of the island were always shipping in large equipment and machinery from Snow and other places. A lot of their imports, including food, came through or from us. One day it just stopped. Though I figure it had something to do with the large explosion and the entire island glowing yellow for a few minutes. After that, we found out that the entire clan that lived there was wiped out. No one knew how, but the entire island was desolate, destroyed, and completely void of life. Ever since, no one has gone there aside from rare occasions."

"What clan?"

"You really don't know? I thought that was why you were here. Some people come here to look at the island, and a rare few people go to the island to try studying what happened. The multi-million ryo question. What happened to the Uzumaki clan?"

"Uzumaki?"

The man nodded.

"Do you have a boat? I suddenly have the desire to see the island."

The man chuckled. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm as superstitious about Uzu no Kuni as everyone else. I won't set foot on the island without good reason."

"You mean good pay, don't you?"

"Yeah, that's one way of looking at it, but a good reason would help."

"Well, I do have some money, but how about the fact that my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"That does sound like a good reason to want to go there." he sighed. "How much money do you have?"

Naruto pulled out his wallet. Most didn't know it, but Naruto spent only as much as needed. He always put every amount of money he could into saving. He had worked hard to get the amount he had. Not even the Hokage knew that he had been able to save up so much. Another thing that had never been known to any but a few was that Naruto could be exceedingly smart and serious when he wanted to be.

"There are a few dozen hundred ryo in here. I'll give you one hundred when we get there, fifty to wait for me, and another one hundred to bring me back." Naruto said.

"That is quite a bit for a boat ride." The man said.

"It's to convince you to take me to the island. Are you arguing?"

"Not a bit." He said, pointing to a nearby dock. "Meet me over there in an hour. I'll have my son take us."

*break*

Naruto stood on the shore of Uzu no Kuni, looking at the landscape. The land was mostly barren, baring grass and a few sparse trees.

"I have decided to change our bargain." Naruto said. "I'll give you one hundred now. Come back in a week and you get two hundred fifty."

"What for?"

"I'm going to be staying here for a while, looking around. I can take care of myself. Come back in a week, I'll pay you." Naruto said, turning to walk away.

Before they could respond, Naruto was gone. He was taking off at a dead run.

He hadn't mentioned it, but he had felt something coming from the island since he had first seen it. As he kept running he could feel it getting closer. The feeling kept getting stronger as he continued to move towards the center of the island.

'_**I don't think proceeding is a good idea.'**_ A voice said in Naruto's mind.

Naruto didn't stop. _'Is this supposed to be how you say hello, Kyuubi?'_

'_**Don't ask stupid questions. I'm telling you that going any further might not be a good idea.'**_

'_Can we talk about this later? I see the source coming up.' _He could see a village in ruins up ahead.

'_**No.'**_ Naruto ignored the voice. _**'I'm trying to tell you that this makes even me feel unsettled. Don't take that lightly.'**_

'_I'll keep that in mind. Now allow me to figure out what this is.'_

He was finally in the village, or what was left of it. The wall around the village, as well as the outer buildings, were in ruins. However, the center of the village was decimated. All that was left was the tower in the center and the remains of buildings that must have been part of the facility that the tower was a part of. He looked around at the ground. There was no grass, no rubble, nor any other sign that the surrounding area had ever been anything other than soil.

The tower was strange. The outside was wide and circular, the red, metal plated surface going up into the air. Just within Naruto's range of sight, he could see that the first few floors seemed to have been blasted away, a large metal structure sticking out of the opening. On top of the structure was a sphere made out of metal supports, though these supports seemed to have massive devices on them. Through the various, and large, openings he could see an orange light radiating from the structure. It was like a force he could not believe existed. It was the source of this feeling. Then the feeling stopped, a blue sphere pulsed outward from the orange glow. He could hear faint voices now, like the faint whispers of ghosts.

Then he noticed something. It looked as if it had all been pushed away from the center, and some of the ground that was still scorched seemed to say that it was some sort of explosion. He noticed something else. There were several tunnels and such that either came straight out of the ground, or came out at a slope. Inside of these tunnels were hallways, hallways that seemed to belong to some sort of research facility. He was able to gleam so much, because one such tunnel was right in front of him. It seemed as though the voices were coming from down there. He descended down, noticing faint, blue ripples pulsing towards him from down the hall. He kept walking, noticing that there was a network of hallways in this underground area.

'_This entire village was no village, but one giant facility. These openings were areas where people went down into the lower levels. The entire upper facility here at the center must have been destroyed like everything else.'_

'_**That's a safe bet.'**_

He kept walking before he came to a large room, walking through the double doors as he entered. He notices skeletons and dried blood scattered across the room. Then the ripples stopped before another blue sphere expanded out. He could see several blue figures of people running around a corner and towards the double doors he had just come from. But while they were open, blue, spectral images of them were blocking the opening. He saw them stop at the images of the doors and heard them tart banging on them.

Then he heard their watery voices. _"I thought this wasn't supposed to happen again!"_

"_It wasn't. He told us that these problems were supposed to have been solved!"_

There was a loud screeching.

"_No! Their catching up to us. Get these doors open now!"_

"_I can't!"_

They all turned around and cowered in fear. He saw some strange form made out of the blue spectral form come out of nowhere and rip one of the men apart.

They all started screaming as they were ripped apart, their blood and remains thrown around the room. Then the blue faded as they were slaughtered.

He noticed that the blood and bodies landed where the remains and dried blood were now.

'_That was weird. No, it was insane, creepy, and brutal. And what was that thing ripped them all apart?'_

'_**I have no idea, but you might want to actually start proceeding with caution.'**_

'_Now I actually agree with you. I have a question. Why are you being so talkative and cooperative now?'_

'_**You die, I die. I do want to talk to you later, but for now you can accept that. Now keep walking or turn around.'**_

'_Whatever.'_

Naruto continued walking down the corridors, skeletons and blood becoming more frequent. Finally he found the center of the tower, maps indicating his position. He couldn't understand the writing on the walls, but the diagrams were straight forward. He decided to start ascending the tower and try finding out what it was that was up there. When he reached the ground floor he came to what appeared to be a greeting room. There was a sign that had more strange lettering, but below the lettering were words he could understand. 'Welcome to Katorga 12: Singularity Research Center.'

He continued to ascend the tower, needing to find alternate routes sometimes because the main stairs and such were either blocked or destroyed. The destroyed ones were only problems because he couldn't walk on the walls yet, thus making it impossible for him to ascend some of the curved areas.

It took nearly two hours, but he eventually made it to two large, metal doors. He was slightly disappointed that they were closed and refused to open. He walked over to the side of the door and saw some strange device with a screen built into the wall. He put his hand on it but recoiled in pain, the tips of his fingers bleeding from the pin pricks.

He heard a scrambled voice emanate from the device. _"Confirmed. Uninfected. Biology, Human. Confirmed, biology unaffected by Singularity. Scans show that initial burst was successful. Contaminated individuals eliminated. Singularity stabilized for time being. Entry accepted and acknowledged."_

"What?" Naruto asked.

He never had an answer as several loud mechanical locks made sounds from within the doors before they moved inward. Naruto walked inside and spun around as the doors closed. He figured that if the doors let him in they would let him out. He walked into the large room as lights came on to illuminate the chamber. There wasn't much in the room apart from a few machines that were letting out an orange glow from the crevices between the metal plantings, and a large monitor on the wall with a large board of buttons that stood at Naruto's chest beneath said monitor.

He walked closer to it before the monitor started to glow. An image of a man in his late forties sitting in a chair appeared. Naruto realized it was a video when the man started moving and talking.

"Hello. The fact that you're watching this means that the Singularity has been stabilized, for the time being at least, and that the initial burst wiped out the infected individuals that were slaughtering everyone. However, my guess is that you have no idea what I'm talking about. I think things would go much more smoothly if I explain from the beginning." The man leaned backwards and spread his arms out. "Welcome to Katorga 12, also known as Uzu no Kuni in the time period I last checked in at. But this island does have another moniker." He said, letting his arms hang by his sides. His voice became solemn. "My name is Nathaniel Renko. I now welcome you to 'The Island That Has Repeatedly Destroyed the World'."

Naruto stared up at the screen like the man was insane.

"I know how this must sound, so let me explain. Many millennium ago, this island was a research facility funded by a man named Joseph Stalin. They had discovered an element here that was eventually used to develop devices that could manipulate time. The element went by the name, E99. It was used to create two things that changed the course of history. The first was called the TMD, or Time Manipulation Device. The second was the device that allowed this island to destroy the world. It was called the Singularity."

**[A/N] So this is my third project. I can't wait to really start getting into this because I find the thought of it intriguing. I intend on making this story extensive with the use of time travel and such. Can't wait to see what you all think about this. Read, review, and enjoy.**


	2. The Nightmare of Time

**[A/N] So here is the second chapter of Nightmare of Time. I hope you all enjoy, and that this builds momentum here soon. Also, I would like to make an important note. That is the obligatory 'I don't own this stuff' message. If you have any suggestions or questions feel free to PM me, and don't forget to review.**

Naruto looked up at the man, waiting for him to continue.

"Now if I am correct, you will need a few things explained. The first of which is the different countries that existed at the time, the state of the world, what recent developments had been made, and what was known as the Cold War." Renko said. He then spent the next hour and a half trying to give a brief summery about the wars that had recently finished, the USSR, the U.S., atomic power, the atomic bomb, the time period and year, and the Cold War.

"Now comes the important part, where our story truly begins."

"The year was known as 1945. The U.S. had the atom bomb, so it seemed that the Americans would always be the dominating power, thanks to their knowledge of the atomic energy. So, the USSR leader Joseph Stalin ordered his scientific staff to begin experimenting in that field. Then on a small island near Kamchatka, named Katorga-12, the scientists found something they weren't expecting. 'Element 99' or E-99 for short, which, despite its inherent instability, was an incredible power source. The leaders of the Soviet Union poured funding into experiments on the element. And one day, the experiments bore fruit. This fruit was the revelation that E99 could be used to alter the flow of time. Eventually the TMD was developed alongside the Singularity, and I will explain exactly what those are soon. Now, I should tell you that these things should never have existed. You see, before their development the studies continued until 1955, when the island was all but destroyed by a mysterious incident. The government erased Katorga-12 from the maps and hid every piece of news about E-99. Now let me tell you why these things were developed regardless of the island being destroyed."

"In 2010, a sudden electromagnetic surge from Katorga-12 damaged an American spy satellite. A military black ops team is sent on the presumably uninhabited island in response, but a second surge causes their helicopter to crash. I was one of the only two survivors. Trying to determine what had happened and how to get off of the island, I entered the nearby abandoned scientific complex. I was then exposed to a strange energy wave, only to find myself in 1955. At this point the facility was on fire, people running around and panicking because it just came out of nowhere. While in the facility I save the life of a man named Nikolai Demichev as he is about to die. After I get him out of the burning buildings I am returned to 2010. And what's waiting for me? A completely different realty that the one I left behind."

"Before going into the past the experiments had been ended due to the incident claiming the lives of its top researchers. After I saved Demichev the future changed because said man was able to keep the experiments going. Eventually the TMD and Singularity are developed. Now back in my reality it has come to the point that Demichev controls the world with his E-99 enhanced weaponry."

"As it so happened, Demichev wanted to push for military applications to the TMD's development. When he demanded that the other head researcher, Vikto Barisov, give him the TMD he was refused. He then killed Barisov, branding anyone who wasn't one of his soldiers a traitor and having them killed. However, I didn't find that out until much later. Back in 2010 I found that the continued development led to an accident later on that caused to the singularity mutating most every living thing on the island. After being attacked on several occasions by these creatures I finally met up with the other survivor of the crash. That was short lived as a man I would soon come to know as Demichev showed up and killed him."

"I was saved by a woman named Kathryn. She revealed that she works for an organization called MIR-12, and MIR-12 revealed that two scientists helped study E-99. They were Viktor Barisov and Nikolai Demichev. Barisov was claimed dead due to an accident in a lab so only Demichev was left to work on the new found element, though he was actually killed by Demichev as I have already said. Barisov had recently created the TMD. It was also revealed that MIR-12 discovered a journal saying that only one can save time and that person was me. Kathryn told me to find the TMD and use it to go back in time and save Barisov. Eventually both were done. I had to fight through Demichev's men to stop Barisov from being murdered. Afterwards Barisov went into hiding until such a point as I was back in 2010."

"With us both in 2010 he directed me on a way to fix the timeline and keep Demichev from rising to power. That was what was called an E-99 bomb. Once we went through the trouble of charging it we then used the TMD to go back in time and destroy the Singularity. In turn, the Demichev of the past simply rebuilt it, leading nothing to change. We discovered that I had already gone back in time to try and stop myself from saving Demichev. The attempts always failed as I was killed in the fire before I could stop it. So I was presented with multiple choices. The first was to go back in time and kill myself to prevent Demichev's survival in the first place. The second was offered by Demichev. He offered to make me his right hand man, that we would lead the world. The third was one I knew I could do, even though no one offered it to me I knew. I could kill them both and leave, let the world tear itself apart, eventually rise up to rule. Or of course I could kill them both and take over immediately, keep the chaos away and rule the way I saw fit."

"So I made my own choice. I turned and used the Singularity to see what would happen in the instance of any of those choices. The first allowed Barisov to use the TMD and eventually unite the world. The second lead to me and Demichev ruling the world in an iron grip. However, Demichev stops trusting me and the world splits in another Cold War between the two of us as rulers of each half of the world. The third leads to me disappearing and letting the world descend into chaos as the Singularity explodes and destroys the nearby coasts before some of the mutated creatures escape and start terrorizing the world. Eventually I rise up and take the world in my own iron grip. The fourth was only a passing thought rather than a considered choice so there was no future for it."

"I made another choice of my own. I offered them a choice of my own. I offered to change everything so that we could all three direct the world from a different point. It took some convincing, but I was able to convince them to go with me back to 1955 and change everything. I was able to stop the Singularity from mutating the population. I was able to eventually unite the world under a new banner that had nothing to do with either the Soviet Union or the U.S.. We were able to stabilize the world in a completely different way. Eventually all three of us wielded our own TMDs, wore armor to prevent another TMD from affecting us, made advancements to the TMD technology that slowed our aging to a phenomenally slow rate, and even kept the Singularity stabilized. But then things changed. As things so happened, in 2010, a few months after I was there, the Singularity erupted in a surge of energy that started phasing times together. Two things can't exist in the same place at the same time. Physics won't allow it. But the Singularity didn't care. The same earth from different times tried to coexist in the same place for all of five minutes before everything became chaos. Lands ripped themselves apart as volcanos divided in half and opened up the earth, continents wound up on the wrong side of the world, and, worst of all, most of the human race was being wiped out faster than we thought possible. It was because of this that we tried going back to a time before the singularity existed to stop its construction. It didn't matter, destruction still came."

"So, with the advancements we made we used a large space station we called the Ark to preserve as many flora, fauna, and human specimens as we could. Barisov didn't make it through the cataclysm due to an illness that was unavoidable. When it finally ended me and Demichev went down to find that the Singularity and this island were the only things still standing. The entire world shifted around and this place was still standing. In order to stop it from happening again we tried to destroy the Singularity. Nothing worked. When it was destroyed it would repair itself because it was so inexplicably tied to the fabric of time and reality. So over the next millennia we tried to fix it and repair it. But after all that time it happened again. The world destroyed itself again. But we had a warning, a precursor, to the cataclysm. Back when Singularity first started mutating the life on Katorga 12, the timeline was already becoming unstable. It was a pattern. Every few dozen millennia the singularity would become unstable and start mutating things. Fifty five years later the cataclysm would happen again. But because it was tied to the timeline like it was, you could prevent the tragedy that started mutating everything, but the singularity would become unstable briefly and fifty-five years later the end would come again. It couldn't be stopped though, no matter how hard we tried. So Demichev and I continued working on a solution. We even tried going back in time as many times as we wanted, and eventually we stopped trying. We decided that allowing the world to redevelop might eventually lead to a solution as we kept working on the Singularity. We thought we had finally solved the problem with the Singularity."

"We were so very wrong. We made things worse. It sped up, became more intense, and caused worse creatures to appear. If anything, I would expect the time between the precursor and the cataclysm to have shortened by a year or two."

"Don't take credit for that Renko. That estimate was me. Remember?" a man said, walking onto the screen. He was holding his abdomen as blood seeped from a wound."

"You and I both know we don't have much time Demichev, and I was trying to summarize. You're dying and I need to get in one of the chambers. Remember, our TMDs are recharging." Renko said, releasing a sigh. "Barisov thought that with one of his upgrades the TMDs would never need to be recharged again. As it turns out, a few millennia drains the batteries a bit. It had to be today, didn't it? Look, whoever you are. Things will be ending soon, so I will be setting up the ark to gather samples to redeploy after the cataclysm. I will be woken up after the preparations are made, but for now I have a friend to lay to rest. I will need to trust whoever you are to help solve this problem. I need to tell you something. There was once a person who had the ability to alter space-time with what she called chakra. But she was obsessed with it, saying that she must be the one to have all chakra. She had battled her sons multiple times because of this but was completely unconcerned with us because we didn't have it. We asked her to help us stop it with her abilities. We thought it might help. But she was unconcerned with anything other than obtaining chakra from her sons. It wasn't like we could do anything to force her. Our TMDs did almost nothing to her. Now, _we_ believe that if this chakra is used we could somehow stop it. That's why we brought the Uzumaki clan into the fold. But wasn't enough. Now, I will be waking up eventually, or you could wake me up yourself, but things are in your hands now. At least for the time being. End recording." Renko said before the monitor went black.

The screen was only black for a moment before schematics of what was left of the facility and the island.

Naruto couldn't believe what he had heard, or what he was seeing. Small clips passed over the screen of some of the mutated creatures Renko had spoken of, of some weapons he had never seen before, of the TMD being used, and even of the cataclysm. It scared him that something like this could actually be real. Then a thought struck him.

Why was he here on this island? Why did he feel the Singularity calling to him? The answer was there before the questions were. He was supposed to be. This was a purpose that was meant for him. He didn't know any other reason that could exist.

"Where are the TMDs stored?" Naruto asked. He assumed that it responded to voice commands due to the way Renko had ended the recording. The screen responded immediately, pulling up maps and schematics that showed catacombs and facilities with different paths lit up that could lead him to a large chamber that secured the TMDs.

Naruto then asked another question. "Can I wake Nathaniel Renko up later today if I wanted to?"

"_**Affirmative. He was set to wake up several months after the initial burst but a computer error canceled the order. It will wake him up automatically when the Singularity starts to destabilize again.**_"

"Can I access the TMD chamber without him?"

"_**Affirmative. It was set so that anyone could access the chamber in the event of the Singularity destabilizing so that the device could be retrieved in the event that Renko and Demichev didn't survive.**_"

Naruto didn't respond. He turned and walked towards the door he had come through. As he had expected it opened automatically when he approached.

"This is my destiny. It is now my responsibility to protect this world. It's why I'm here. But I already know that when I wake Renko up, I will need him until the Singularity is destroyed or stopped. After that, he will need to die if he still seeks the same end he did in that recording." Naruto said to himself. Then he sighed. "I will also need to study the technology they have been talking about. I will need to know how these things work if I want to use them."

It took a few hours, but Naruto was finally standing within a large chamber. In front of him was a large, orange sphere with large metal pieces floating around within it. When he approached it, two glass domes came together around it to create another sphere with a hole that he assumed was for his hand based on the videos he had seen. He placed his hand through the hole before small mechanical arms came and place pieces of the device around his hand. They readjusted the restraints on the device so that it would be sized to his hand before other pieces were added to the device. Then pain shot through his arm as he felt small objects drilling into his arm as streaks of electricity shot into the device. When the blinding pain stopped he could see the glowing circle on the back of his palm.

"**Whatever that thing did, it seems to have connected the device to your nervous system. I think this will work on will." **The Kyuubi's voice said in his mind.

He decided to point his palm outward before a wave of energy shot out and instantly caused the area of the room in front of him to rapidly age and fall apart. He looked at his hand before reaching out and willing the device to work again, but willing it to renew. Before his very eyes the room began to put itself back together.

"So that works, but I have no idea how to access the rest of this devices abilities. I'm going to need to wake Renko up." Naruto mumbled to himself.

*break*

"How do I wake Renko up?" Naruto asked.

"_**Nathaniel Renko can be woken at the command to do so.**_"

"Then go ahead and wake him."

"_**Affirmative.**_"

Naruto watched as part of the wall opened to reveal a large glass tube that was filled to the brim with a dark red fluid. Within that fluid, floated a man that Naruto could recognize as Renko. He wore nothing more than a small pair of white shorts and a large breather over most of his face that was feeding him oxygen. He then noticed another tube that had just started feeding a light amount of a blue fluid feeding into his mask.

"Rise and shine, Renko. Rise and…shine. No one is more deserving of a rest, and all the effort in the world would have gone to waste until...well, let's just say your hour has...come again. The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world. You should know that better than anyone. So, wake up, Renko. Wake up and...smell the ashes."

After a moment the man's eyes opened and quickly released a large amount of air that escaped his mask as he floated towards the top of the tube. When he got to the top, small metal arms came down and helped him out of the tube. As he was placed on the ground in front of Naruto his mask was removed, a long tube removing itself from his throat as the mask left his face. The moment the mask was gone he started coughing and gagging before throwing up what little was in his stomach. After another moment one of the mechanical arms came down with a small container of water. Renko quickly drank it down before looking up at Naruto.

"And who are you?" Renko asked, his voice course.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, raising his hand with the TMD on it. "I'm going to need you to tell me how this works, Nathaniel Renko."

*break*

Naruto sat at a small table next to a now fully dressed Renko as the man ate. He acted like he hadn't eaten in years, and when Naruto thought about it he realized that the man technically hadn't.

Then the man paused in his eating to tap at a device with a screen on his right wrist. "We don't have long to figure out a solution to the Singularity before the cataclysm comes again." He said. "I would only estimate about eight years."

"Considering the TMD and what I know about it so far that shouldn't be much of a concern." Naruto said.

"Going back in time can only help us so much."

"Then you clearly have no idea what I intend to do with such an ability. I intend to change a few important things."

Renko sighed. "We can discus that more later on. For now you're the only living ally I have. That means I'm going to need to train you in the use of that TMD on your hand. Though I should say it again that I'm against someone so young doing any of this."

"In this point in reality children are trained from a very young age. In this reality it's needed for survival. If it weren't for this cause the fighting would be for another."

Renko sighed again. "Then I should start teaching you how to use the TMD as quickly as possible then." He paused a moment. "You do know how to use shadow clones, right? It will make things much easier."

"Yes." Naruto said. "I take it that the Uzumaki clan taught you some things about our jutsu."

"Yes. They especially taught me how useful shadow clones can be when you have plenty of work to do. They told me about how you can use their memories to speed up training and such."

*break*

"Before we start, could you tell me how the Uzumaki came to be a part of this?" Naruto asked.

"Long ago the Uzumaki were a branch off of the Uchiha and Senju clans, though all record detailing their relation has been destroyed. At the time they were mostly nomadic. Eventually we found them and offered them a home. In return, we asked that they help us try to contain the singularity with their sealing jutsu. They have been helping us try to find a solution for a very long time." Renko said.

"Now, one problem with everything that's happened is how the environment effects the uses of the TMD." Ranko said. They were now standing in one of the few areas on the island that had any trees. "The TMD's main ability to age things only effects living things, and objects that are infused with E-99. Now, because of the singularity, almost everything on the planet has been infused with E-99. This means that you must be careful when using the device or you effect unintended targets." Renko said. He then hung an apple by the stem using some twine and a clamp to hang it from the branch of a tree. "To help you practice with accuracy when avoiding unintended targets, I want you to age the apple without hitting the trees behind it. Can you do that?"

"I can try." Naruto said.

Naruto raised his arm and pointed his hand outward before willing it to fire. It missed and the small shot impacted one of the trees. Instantly the tree started to rot and turn black, spreading outward from where the shot impacted. The tree quickly fell apart and landed in a heap of what was left.

"I can't show you right now, but the TMD can do more than age. It can renew." Renko said, holding up his hand for Naruto to see. There were a few circular scars that dotted his hand. "Over time we discovered that tying the use of the TMD to the nervous system would increase efficiency as using gestures not only kept you from using that hand while using the TMD, but also kept there from being any mistakes between use of the hand and use of the TMD. Aim at the tree you just aged and will it to renew."

Naruto did as he was told and watched as the tree started pulling itself back together as small, wooden tendrils started stitching together. Within seconds it looked as it had before. Naruto didn't wait to fire again. This time the apple quickly oxidized and rotted away.

"Good. You will need to continue practicing with that. It is imperative that any and all unwanted damage is prevented. Now there are a few abilities I will need to show you once I have my own TMD back on."

"You said your own. Whose am I using?"

"You're actually using Barisov's."

"Interesting." Naruto mumbled.

*break*

"You are the only one I can think of, that would try and use that ability to build up your physical strength and speed." Renko said, watching as the blue sphere dissipated.

Naruto had had his clones train within the confines of Renko's deadlock to increase their speed.

"Alright Naruto, you've been training really well. I want you to recite the abilities granted by the TMD."

"Yes, sensei." Naruto said.

Renko sighed. He was helping Naruto train, but didn't consider himself a teacher. Over the past six days they had been practicing with the different abilities that the TMD provided. They had also practiced in physical combat as Renko tried to improve Naruto's strength. Renko had also taught Naruto about the weaponry and technology of his time. Naruto had also asked what would happen, so Renko allowed him to practice with two TMDs at once. Over time, Naruto had showed an impressive amount of control that Renko never had, thus convincing Renko to allow him to keep both of them. However, the second on was simply an extra that had been in storage.

Naruto himself had grown over the past year. When Naruto had started training Renko had Naruto use a blindfold before revealing that he had taken them a year into the past so that they would have more time training. Raenko also reviled that using the ability to travel into the past would not require any training, so he would therefore not teach Naruto how to do so until he was at the end of their training. Over the course of that year Naruto had gotten slightly taller as he had already become fourteen by this point. Also, due to their training, Naruto's muscles had grown. Also, Naruto's spiky hair had grown so that it touched his shoulders. Another thing that had happened was that Naruto had used some of the scrolls that belonged to the Uzumaki to work on some of the jutsu he had found and chakra control exercises so that he had more than the basic jutsu, shadow clones, and the TMD. And finally, Naruto had also worked on some of the things he had found within the forbidden scroll. With he had found some notes of the first and second Hokages, Madara Uchiha, and Mito Uzumaki. While some of the notes were of ninjutsu and kinjutsu, most of these were notes about sealing jutsu. Most of the sealing jutsu were for sealing bijuu.

When Naruto first found these jutsu, Kurama had told him that they could be used to unseal bijuu like themselves. Naruto had eventually said that he would think about it once their relationship with each other had grown. Over time they had grown closer, allowing them to work together to a small degree, with her even allowing him to use her chakra to a certain extent.

During their year, Kurama had also revealed something. As things so happened, Kurama was female. She was not the only one as the one, three, five, and seven tales were also, while the two, four, six, and eight tails were male. She had also revealed the names of the other bijuu, their origin, and a form she had developed over time.

In her human form she had long, spiky, dark orange hard that went down to her lower back. Her eyes looked the same as they did when in her beast form, and her body had taken the form of a young woman. Because she had no cloths she would cover herself with the nine tails that she could sprout from the base of her spine, tails that could be reverted into chakra should she need to hide them.

"The first is Age." Naruto said. "Age speeds up the aging process of objects and organisms. When used on Zeks, or mutated organisms, it forces them to shift between times, slowing their movement. The next is Renew, which renews the state of objects to its original state. Revert was an upgrade of the Age and Renew ability that turns soldiers into the mutant Reverts, or Zeks. Because they are blind and mindless monsters in this state they could attack either their friend, or me when alerted to any living presence. Impulse lets out a short ranged burst of energy from the device, knocking back enemies and objects. It was eventually upgraded into the "Uber-Impulse". Chronolight allows the user to pull objects that are out of phase back into our dimension. These objects are covered in a blue cloud prior to the Chronolight pull and if a second is pulled the previous one disappears. Gravity Manipulation was the first TMD upgrade, and allows the user to lift up most objects, and allows the user to launch the object held by the device. Projectiles such as grenades or missiles fired from enemies can be held and thrown back. Also, no organic materials can be lifted by the TMD's gravity ability. Deadlock creates a blue sphere that slows objects within its range. ChronoPing creates glowing footsteps showing the paths a certain person, or group of people, have taken within a given amount of time. All of these abilities I have trained in to the best of my current ability."

"Good. Now, tomorrow you leave Katorga 12 to work on the solution that have told me you have, but not told me about." They both smirked when Renko said this. "Now, I will share with you the final ability of the TMD." He said, raising his own up before a large, flat, orange circle formed in front of him. "Come with me Naruto. We are going to bring the Uzumaki to this time." He said before stepping through the circle. Naruto followed him quickly. What he found was an un-damaged, and un-aged facility. A large group of men and women with red hair, some having different colored hair do to genetic variation, and dressed in white lab coats stood around them. They all had devices over their eyes with thin visors that took in information to feed their eyes.

"Renko, sir? What's going on, and who is he?" one of the women asked.

"Gather everyone in the facility. The day after tomorrow the Singularity will destabilize and start mutating everything on the island. The initial burst will be successful but I will be the only survivor. Please inform the current Me about these events. Also, tell him that he still needs to go into stasis until woken or I won't come back later on. And finally, tell Demichev to stay in stasis until the same date. I really don't feel like dealing with a changed reality right now."

"Yes sir. So, we should evacuate then sir." One of the men said.

"Yes. But not off of the island. We will be evacuating to the future we came from so that things are not upset with Naruto Uzumaki here." Renko said, gesturing to Naruto. "He will be helping us, but won't be able to if the destabilized Singularity doesn't attract him."

"Yes sir." The woman from before said, albeit hesitantly while looking at Naruto.

"Gather everyone and have the other Me send you to this time." Renko said, handing them a small data chip. "Now, once you get there I will explain Naruto Uzumaki. For now, just understand that the problem has not been fixed, and the cataclysm is still on its way. Just trust me." He said before turning around and opening the orange circle again and stepping through it with Naruto.

When they walked through, Naruto waited a full half a minute before it closed.

Now, the reason you don't need any training when using this is because it takes absolute decisiveness to decide when and where the rift will open. Also, you don't have to worry about keeping it open because when creating it you also predetermine the amount of time that it will stay open. Now, the Rift is an ability that Barisov started working on and that Demichev eventually developed so that we could access other points in time without travelling to separate locations of the complex."

Naruto nodded.

"Now, I want you to focus to two minutes from now while keeping the Rift open for ten seconds. Then I want you to go through it. Also, unlike previous abilities, you no longer need to point your TMD to work this ability. It can help you focus on a location, but it is no longer necessary."

Naruto didn't respond, instead focusing to open a Rift next to him. He quickly passed through it before it closed behind him.

"Very good." Renko said. "But slightly off. It only stayed open for five seconds, and you only went a minute and a half forward. This ability might not require actual training, but does require practice and intense focus. Work on it, and I will see you off tomorrow."

"Wait. Can I also determine where I come out at?" Naruto said, getting Renko to stop.

"To a certain degree, yes. If you want, you can practice with it. But be warned, the concentration required is difficult to maintain. Granted, with your abilities and level of concentration, it shouldn't be that difficult."

Naruto could hear the smirk in the man's voice. "Yes. Sensei." Naruto said, knowing it annoyed the man.

Renko continued walking while lifting one of his hands over his shoulder to display his middle finger to Naruto. Naruto just chuckled before focusing and creating a rift to now, and positioned in front of Renko before reaching his hand through it. Renko was surprised to see the rift open in front of his and a hand reaching through it to return the gesture. Renko lunged at the hand before the hand retracted and rift closed, only for another to open in front of him. He reappeared again a few feet off the ground. Renko fell on his face before standing back up in a rush. He turned around to see Naruto pointing his TMDs at him. He quickly raised his hands in defense.

"I surrender. I surrender." Renko said before turning and walking away.

Naruto laughed before he got back to practicing. He and Renko had grown closer together over the year. Naruto thought about how hard it was going to be to kill him if it came to that.

For now, he was almost done, and this would bring everything together. He was about to return, and it had only been a week. He couldn't help but smile. He had developed a plan for what he would do when he returned to Konoha. Some people would pay, others would cower before him, and others would be beside or behind him as forged a new path, a new face, and a new name. But most of all, the whole world would know who he now was.

"The whole world will know my name. The whole world will know who I am. The whole world will fear the nightmare that I will become in their eyes. But most of all, this world will praise the man that stopped time itself from ending their very existence. The good will join and stand behind me, and the evil will fear all that I am and can be. This entire world will tremble at the vary mention of my name. And that name is..."

*break*

Naruto was nearing the gates of Konoha when he thought about the expressions on these people's faces when they saw him. He had lived a year in the time it took them to live a week. He was going to enjoy this. He was currently wearing black gauntlets that went halfway up his forearm with smooth plating and had claws at the tips of his fingers. There was black fabric going up the rest of his arms visible between the black, light plating over the rest of his arms. On his shoulders were spiked plates that pointed outward and slightly back. His legs had black metal plating on them that also went down to the metal plated boots he was wearing. His chest and abdomen were covered in light armor that was slightly formed to the shape of his muscles. His hair was free as his face was covered in a white mask with prominent, large, jagged teeth and dark red lines spreading over the left side of the mask from the center. On his back Naruto had the forbidden scroll with several other scrolls of various sizes strapped to it and his back.

The look was completely constructed of what Renko called Hard Light Particle Projection. HLPP was designed to project condensed light through particles that could be controlled to form whatever shape was needed within the projector's range. The projectors Naruto was wearing had an extremely limited range that allowed him to change how his armor appeared, what type of armor he was wearing, and its shape.

As Naruto got closer to the village gates the black armor and mask disappeared before new shapes formed. He now wore a blood red, worn-out cape that flowed around him with a black, metal mask that covered his nose and eyes, without any eye holes, though there were some for him to breathe through. He also wore a heavy suit of armor that defended his body, legs and arms. Metal gauntlets were on his hands, while his elbows and knees seemed to be mostly uncovered to allow for movement. The scrolls were still on his back.

When the new look fully formed he finally came to the gates. He was stopped immediately by Izumo and Kotetsu, the two guards.

"Can we get your name, information and such over here sir?" Izumo asked. They were both slightly disturbed by the outfit, but had their jobs.

"Of course." Naruto said, allowing his voice to be disguised by the devices he wore to sound deeper than it actually was. He had gotten slightly taller, but the two guards were still unsettled by how young he seemed if how obviously young he was.

"You may call me Nightmare, everyone will soon enough." Naruto said.

"Nightmare?" Kotetsu anked, about to draw his weapon.

"Well, it's short for something you won't understand just yet. So let's leave it at Nightmare." Naruto said before a rift opened behind him. Before they could stop him he stepped through it just as the rift closed. He was now sanding in the Hokage's office, though it was vacant. Naruto decided to have some fun and place the scrolls in the corner and sat in the Hokage's chair. He propped his feet up on the desk and looked at the mess of paperwork. He summoned two clones and had them organize some of the papers that were there. He waited about three minutes before he heard footsteps approaching and dispelled the clones. The Hokage entered a moment later and stopped in his tracks when he saw Naruto sitting there.

"You're him, aren't you? The man who just infiltrated my village."

Naruto smirked. "Let's be honest Hiruzen, this isn't your village. You just happen to sit in one of the highest seats."

Hiruzen quickly rushed and had Naruto by the throat pinned against a wall.

"Whoa now Hokage. You wouldn't want to kill me now would you old man." Naruto said, still smirking.

"Who are you?"

Naruto chuckled. "HLPP, disengage." As the armor disappeared it could be seen that Naruto was wearing his two TMDs on each wrist, black ANBU pants, black boots, a black shirt, a dark grey, bordering black, flak jacket, and black metal gauntlets that ended in clawed fingertips covered his hands just after the TMDs ended at the ends of his wrists. However, his face was completely visible. "Hello…Lord Hokage. You can call me…"

*break*

Naruto was sitting in a chair across from Hiruzen. They were currently sitting in the man's office. Hiruzen was trying to process what little information Naruto had given him. All the man knew was that Naruto had been gone for a week, he was now a year older, that he had taken refuge on Uzu no Kuni, and that he now was here to stop the end of the world. However, he had been given even fewer details on that last one.

A few minutes ago Hiruzen had called of the shinobi and told them that the man was a visitor of the Hokage who was trying to have some fun, although it wasn't far from the truth.

"Naruto, this is just-"

"Insane?" Naruto finished for him. "I have learned that such a phrase is worthless in this world. Now then, I think it's time I tell you the truth about how Uzu no Kunai was destroyed. You always thought that it was some sort of operation by Kiri or Kumo or Iwa or some combination of the three, but that is such a mistake. Now, keep an open mind. I'm about to tell you a story about Katorga 12, the Singularity, and Nathaniel Renko."

*break*

Naruto stood in his old apartment. It still hadn't had much business recently, but that didn't surprise him. He had only been gone a week. Naruto wondered if the Hokage had set him up in this exact apartment by coincidence or by design. Either way, he had asked for a place to stay for the time being and now he had one. He quickly created a few dozen clones and gave them their orders. Each of the clones created their own rift and stepped through them. Naruto closed his eyes as a massive migraine came over him. Once his head cleared Naruto then created his own rift and stepped through. He was then staring at an older Konoha. He had things to do. He quickly used the TMD again to move to his destination. He stepped out of the rift into a large stone room with seals all over it. He watched from the shadowed corner as the Yondaime stood over his wife who was now giving birth. A few moments later he saw himself being born.

'_So you were telling the truth.'_ Naruto thought.

'_**Of course I did.'**_

Then he saw the man who caused everything. He saw the masked man who claimed to be Madara. Naruto watched the scene play out before stepping through another rift.

A moment later he stood before an awe inspiring sight. He saw the Kyuubi wrapped in chains as the Yondaime was about to perform a ritual to seal the Kyuubi away.

Naruto knew that this point in history could only be changed so much or he would do irredeemable harm. He walked up and allowed the Yondaime and his wife to look at his undisguised face.

He saw the despair in their eyes as they knew that to save their son's life and their village, that they must condemn their son to a life of despair. They already knew that they were fools to even have a spark of hope that Naruto would be treated as a hero for containing the monster they were fighting now.

"You, what are you doing here? Wait." Minato said. Realization passed over his face. "Naruto? How? It was you all that time?"

"Hello father, mother. We don't have much time, but I have some things I would like to tell you. I can change all of this, but can't change it in any way that is happy. You two still die. That is not something that can be changed, even with all of my power, or things will end so much worse. But I can still change things in a way that can make things right later on down the road. I know that you intend to use your chakra so that you can appear later on when I need it. So I would like to help you." Naruto said.

"**Hokage! Release me! Now!"** the Kyuubi shouted.

Naruto readied his TMDs and powered a Deadlock in each hand. He launched both at the Kyuubi. Two massive spheres formed and immobilized the Kyuubi. He could see the lack of resistance allow Kushina to relax some as the Kyuubi was no longer pulling on the chains coming from her back.

Naruto walked over to Minato and his wife Kushina who were both standing over their son.

"Finish the ritual for sealing the Kyuubi, but seal the half intended for you into me." Naruto said to Minato. The man nodded in response. Naruto mover to his mother. She quickly wrapped him in her arms.

"My son. I never thought I would get this opportunity until later, when you tried to control the Kyuubi." She said.

"I know mother. I know. I personally never expected to ever see your face. My life has been miserable, I will give you that, but it has lead me to a new purpose. I promise you both. One day, I will set everything right. I will set this day right. I will set this world right. And I will set all of reality right."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked, the form of the Shinigami behind him.

"All in due time father, all in due time." Naruto said before sighing. "The time is here." He said before standing up and placing a hand on both of their shoulders. They were both able to feel a surge go through both of them. Then sealing arrays spread across their bodies as the sealing jutsu they were preparing was suddenly activated. And suddenly their lives and the Kyuubi were gone. He looked down at the child version of himself and knew that it was time to go. He had done what he came here to do. Now it was time to leave.

"HLPP, activate nightmare." Naruto said before the black armor and white mask from before. That was when the Sandaime and some of his ANBU appeared.

"Who are you?" one of the ANBU asked.

"No one of consequence." Naruto said before disappearing.

When he reappeared in his apartment in his correct time he found that nothing had changed. Just the way it should be.

'_**Apart from the fact that I have two of me in here now.'**_

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_**She means that we might be two parts of the same half, but we aren't merging for some reason.'**_ A similar, but slightly different voice said within his mind.

Naruto delved into his mind to find a second Kurama in his mind, however, with much darker hair. They were both in their human forms with their tails covering them. Naruto sighed. He then rubbed his face with both of his hands while releasing another, much longer and louder sigh than before.

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better." Naruto said sarcastically. "I thought things were actually going to go to plan. Naruto walked over to one of the walls and punched it, sending a web of cracks across it. Naruto quickly let out a small scream as he grabbed his head.

"**You really should have seen that coming." **Said the lighter haired Kurama. He looked at them and saw them sitting in exactly the position, looking at him the same way, and letting their tails make the exact same movements at the exact same time. The only difference he could see was their hair color.

"Could we find some way of distinguishing the two of you? It's very confusing."

"**You can call me Kurama. You have for the past year anyways." **The lighter haired one said.

"**You might as well call me Kyuubi. I'm used to it."** The second one said

"Thank you. Now, due to how calm you are, Kyuubi, you must have had some sort of-of-of-" Naruto said, gesturing with his hand to try and find the correct word.

"**Connection?"** Kyuubi asked.

"Yes."

"**That is correct. I was able to calm her and fill her in on everything."** Kurama asked.

Naruto sighed. "Well, I'm too tired for this right now. I will try to deal with it tomorrow." He said before disappearing. As he fell asleep he thought about his first memory from the clones.

*break*

Naruto walked through the forests of Konoha with his heavy armor, red cape, and metal mask. Then he came to his destination. He saw a young Minato Namikaze practicing with his Hiraishin and Rasengan combo. He stopped when he noticed Naruto walking into the clearing. He was clearly on his guard.

"Who are you?" Minato asked.

Naruto knew that Minato should have just recently become fourth Hokage.

"Greetings Lord Yondaime Hokage. I am a man that would like to have the honor of training under the legendary Yellow Flash." Naruto said, taking a knee. He knew that Minato's reputation came from before he was Hokage. It was part of the reason he was Hokage at all. "I represent no village, and call none of them my home. That is why I ask that you accept me as an apprentice to learn from you." Naruto said.

Minato looked suspiciously at him. "Then who are you?"

"I have no name that exists yet. As things stand I am no one. I have yet to exist. All I can tell you is my tittle. All I can tell you is the moniker which I have chosen for myself."

"And what is that?"

Naruto looked up at him before the black armor and white mask appeared. "You may call me, The Nightmare of Time."

**[A/N] So that just happened. In all honesty, I think that this story might have better character development than my first story 'The Price of Your Betrayal'. Now I would like to let anyone reading this who likes my first story to know that an update to chapter ten where Chronicle fights Yagura will be added when chapter 14 is posted. I hope anyone who reads it likes it when it's posted because a lot of people complained about how short it was before. Now I don't know when the next chapters of any of my three fics will be out, but I do hope that it will be soon. Now, I thank you all for reading, but I need sleep. Thank you, and good night.**


	3. I am Nightmare

**[A/N] I'm sorry it has taken so long, I've been working on my main fanfiction. So here's the next chapter of Nightmare of Time. I hope you all enjoy. And don't forget to review. Oh, and I don't own Naruto or Singularity. Also, tell me what you think on this, I was trying to explain most of the Singularity story in the last chapter so that someone who has not played the game could still read this. Do you think I did a good job of that or not. Please tell me in the reviews.**

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! Things **_**WILL **_**start getting confusing, so I'm going to lay out some ground rules right here and now.**

**Rule #1: The first rule is, you do not talk about Fight Club.**

**Rule #2: The story that deals with the time in which Naruto is training under the Yondaime with be designated as Past #1. Any subsequent pasts will get different labels.**

**Rule #3: The Present will be designated as The Present.**

**To separate the Kyuubi and Kurama when they speak in his mind I will be alternating ways their words are displayed.**

**Kyuubi talking face to face:**

***"Will look like this."***

**Kyuubi talking through mental connection:**

***"_Will look like this."*_**

**Kyuubi thinking to herself:**

***'_Will look like this. So pay attention to the quotation marks.'*_**

**Kurama talking face to face:**

**"Will look like this."**

**Kurama talking through mental connection:**

"_**Will look like this."**_

**Kurama thinking to herself:**

'_**Will look like this. So pay attention to the quotation marks.'**_

**Bonus: Any machine or any non-human, such as Zeks (if I use them at all in this story, undecided, or if I even give them the ability to speak at all if they are.):**

_***Will, from now on because they were not like this in chapters one or two, look like this.***_

**Now, I will mostly refer to Naruto as Nightmare from this point on.**

**Tell me if you see any errors or discrepancies and I will attempt to fix it. I will be surprised if this is perfect without going back to fix something.**

**Now the chapter will start. Enjoy.**

_**-Past #1-**_

Naruto stood in front of the Yondaime Hokage, ready to spar yet again. He now had the HLPP deactivated to show his normal attire.

Over the past few months Naruto had grown closer with Minato as the man had become his sensei. Naruto was mostly here so that he could get an opportunity to obtain the Rasengan and Hiraishin and the training, but he was enjoying the opportunity to train under the man as a friend. It reminded him of the year he had spent with Renko.

However, it had not been easy to convince the man that he could be trusted. But, when he did, their training had begun almost immediately.

Naruto had kept to his self-appointed name, Nightmare, so that he would not influence events farther than they could be fixed. It was bad enough that Minato had already tried to pry into why they looked so alike. Nightmare had told him that it was a coincidence. He had also said that it was this coincidence that had led him to seek training from the man. Minato had remained skeptical but decided that prying further would only be counterproductive.

He had also, though not without trying to object, met his mother. Kushina had also tried to pry about Naruto's appearance but Minato had shut down the effort for Naruto. Minato had known that had he not she would never have stopped. Naruto would often be dragged to their dinner table to eat with them while making conversation. Naruto had also trained with Kushina on kenjutsu and would often spar with her.

He had been lucky enough to avoid meeting Jiraiya and Tsunade. When asked about his blatant avoidance of them, because it wasn't difficult to notice, Naruto had been forced to come up with a story about owing Tsunade money and how Jiraiya had once bothered him about using him as a model for his 'special' books. Kushina had nearly gone ballistic at that last part for two reasons. The first was how much he looked like Minato, and the second was that he was still just short of fifteen.

He had managed to keep her from hunting the pervert down by saying that he would rather the man not know he was still alive, let alone gain a general idea of his location. Kushina had been able to see the logic and calmed down.

Over one of their meals Naruto had brought up a sensitive topic that he should have left alone.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**-Two months ago-**_

Nightmare was sitting at the table and eating some of the onigiri that Kushina had made for them while they were taking a break from their training. They were sitting on the floor near the opening to the kitchen with the walls/doors opened so that there was fresh air and a good view of the trees.

"Kushina." Nightmare said, getting her attention. "Could you tell me what was like for you when you found out that you were going to be the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi?"

Minato instantly had a kunai out while Kushina had dropped the plate that she was holding and grabbed a sword off of the wall.

There was a small pause.

"I see I've startled you by knowing such sensitive information. I know that I know something that not many people should know. Forgive me for that. I was simply curious about how someone deals with something like that. I once found out something similar. The worst part was that I had been told, not by those I trusted, by those I never expected to tell the truth. My own reaction, I will admit, was somewhat childish and ill-considered, even though it did lead me to my purpose in life. I was wondering how someone was supposed to deal with something like that."

Kushina relaxed, albeit only slightly, and stared at him "What was it that you found out?"

"I found out that I was something quite different. I found out that I had a purpose that I chose to take up because it belonged to me and because it would overwhelm most. I found that I also have another purpose that was thrust upon me that made me an outcast. The only difference is that I didn't have someone to help me like Mito did for you. I have been alone all my life. My parents died the night I was born, so I never even had them. When I found out my own secret I killed the man who told me and ran as far as I could. That was so long ago though, or rather..." he gave a small chuckle. "But in the end it led me here. I'm sorry I scared you." Nightmare said before he stood up and walked to the small room they had been letting him sleep in on the times when he stayed for the night.

A while later Kushina had approached him and had talked about her feelings when she found out why she was in Konoha. The difficult time she had had as a child.

Nightmare had been unable to go into as many details, but he told her that his childhood had also been difficult. He told her how he had grown up alone.

Later on, while Minato was working on some of the duties that came with the position of Hokage, Nightmare had approached her and offered to reveal something to her on the condition that she would never speak of it or try to dig deeper into it. She had agreed. He had in turn lifted his shirt and revealed the seal. She had instantly recognized it. Before she could say anything he had disappeared for the rest of the day. Since then she had kept her side of the bargain and had neither spoke of it nor pried, though in her mind she thought about it each day.

Over all, they had grown closer as friends.

_**-Now-**_

_**-Still Past #1 (I have not forgotten the rules)-**_

Nightmare was now standing in front of Minato so that they could have another of their spars. Without a word the two were instantly at one another. Minato tried to deliver a kick to Nightmare's head only to be blocked. Nightmare took the temporary opening to go on the offensive. He quickly kicked Minato in the chest, sending him flying back.

Minato was able to stop himself from going too far and stood up. Before he could do more he was forced to block a kick to his own scull. However, due to his higher speed he was able to quickly gain the upper hand and grab Naruto's leg. He then twisted around and sent Naruto flying.

Naruto was able to right himself and land feet first on the side of a tree, using chakra to stick. Before he could defend himself there was a yellow flash as Minato appeared kicked him in the back. Nightmare was sent flying to the ground at such rate that there was a small explosion of dust.

When the dust settled Minato was crouched over him with a kunai at his throat. Then he saw him smirk. Minato was about to move when the blade of a tanto was placed at his own throat.

They both laughed as Nightmare helped Minato up before dispersing his clone.

"You're getting better Nightmare." Minato said.

"Thanks to your training. Though that was only two out of the seven spars. We're both tired. Alright, I say we go see what Kushina has made for lunch." Nightmare said.

"I made ramen." Kushina said, walking into the clearing with small, covered bowls. She had her sword tied to her hip

Kushina brought the ramen over and gave them their bowls before grabbing her own.

"Thank you Kushina." Nightmare said. "Maybe I can spar with you next. It would be a nice change of pace."

Kushina lifted her sword slightly. "That's why I brought this."

While they were eating Kushina decided to voice one of her thoughts. "Nightmare, you never did tell us what those things on your wrists are."

He paused, and put his bowl down. "Much like everyone else, I have my own secrets. I will only show you, but do not ask any questions. I won't be able to answer any of them without lying." He said, holding out one of his hands towards a tree, with the palm facing upward. A deadlock then formed in his hand.

At first, Minato thought it was some form of the Rasengan, but he quickly realized that that wasn't the case.

Nightmare quickly went over to the tree and used a small futon jutsu that cut through the tree. He then launched the sphere into an area in front of the large tree before punching it in the direction of the deadlock. The moment that part of it was inside of the sphere the tree stopped.

Minato realized that the tree had not fully stopped, but rather was moving almost imperceptibly slowly.

Nightmare then used Age to turn the tree to dust before closing the deadlock. "Like I said. I have my own secrets." He said before grabbing his bowl of ramen. He ate quickly before rolling up his sleeves to show his forearms that had several sealing arrays along both sides. He held up his arms towards Kushina.

"What do you think Kushina?" Naruto asked.

"Give me a challenge." Kushina said with a smirk, agreeing to Nightmare's wish to have no questions asked.

Nightmare smirked before unsealing one of his arrays.

In his hands were two swords. The pair of swords, each with slim and straight double-edged blades. Both blades also have an upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of blade and another one near the base of the blade's other side.

Kushina drew her katana from its black scabbard. It had a red blade that matched her hair with an Uzumaki crest carved on both sides of the blade near the hilt. The guard was the head of a golden dragon that appeared to have the blade coming from its throat. The handle was black with gold entwined through it. There was smooth red gem that was fixed as the pommel.

"You still haven't told me how you obtained the Kiba blades. Last I checked, they were still in the possession of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." Kushina said.

Nightmare sighed. "I was able to replicate them through a very complicated process that even you would not understand, Kushina."

"Try me."

"No." Nightmare said before charging. His blades were both blocked by Kushina's as he brought them down towards her. Kushina was able to push him back before managing to strike in just the right place to knock one of the Kiba from Naruto's hands. Before he could bring his other sword back up to block, Kushina brought her own down to strike him. He was able to block it with the plates of his gauntlets before twisting his hand to grip her blade.

"Did you forget that these aren't just for show?" Nightmare asked. "A mistake not many are allowed to make more than once. Question, is this blade unamendable, irreplaceable, or of sentimental value?"

"Of course not. Why?" Kushina asked, already knowing what he was about to do.

He twisted his hand around before shattering her blade. He dropped to the ground and kicked her feet out from under her. His blade was at her neck a moment later.

Kushina smirked before her blade came out of nowhere and was able to move his blade from her neck. Nightmare was shocked to see the shards of her blade floating near the end of or shattered blade as Kushina kicked him away and stood up. He saw sealing arrays glow along the blade before the shards reattached.

"I remember exactly what you did last time. It's why I chose this sword." Kushina said before the blade separated into many segments with a thick cord stretching between the segments of blade.

"A snake sword with seals to repair it in the case of the blade shattering." Nightmare said, smirking. "I didn't expect that." he said before quickly picking up the other Kiba blade and then charging in again.

Nightmare channeled his chakra into the blade before they were covered in lightning. Kushina twisted her arm before her blade was wrapped around both of his blades. He tried to withdraw his blades but the hooks on each side kept them stuck. He moved their hooks around so that a part of the cord was caught between two of them, one from each sword. He pulled back and ripped the cord so that he could pull back his blades.

Kushina's blade was quickly repaired before she rushed him again. She twisted around and destroyed his clone behind her, trying to trap her. She once again twisted around to rip her blade across both of Naruto's. This caused sparks to fly. Nightmare quickly advanced the moment the blade passed and wrapped her blade around his own right blade and pressed his left against her neck.

"Good spar Kushina."

Kushina was smirking. "Indeed it was."

"Should we call it a draw?" he asked.

"That seems fair." She responded as her clone removed it's sword from his neck before dispelling.

He stepped back before sealing the Kiba back into his arm.

"I'll see you both later at dinner. I'm going to take a walk." He said before disappearing.

Later that night, Nightmare had joined them again at their table again.

*break*

Nightmare was walking around Konoha, enjoying the peace. Over the past few years, he had trained with Kushina and Minato. He had managed to disguise himself enough to slowly earn the money needed to buy a home, and would constantly go to visit his parents while training with them and even some of their friends, such as Mikoto Uchiha. It had been useful to train against the sharingan. Though, they had questioned why someone as young as he had not seemed to age.

He had told them that the answer was unimportant, knowing that any knowledge about the TMDs getting out would be a problem. Over time, their trust in him had grown to such a level that Minato had taught him the Rasengan, and even the Hiraishin. Though, the later had not come without shoving a small wedge between them for a short time.

Minato had taught Nightmare what he believed to be the Hiraishin, but had been a trick where he had used his own seals to transport Naruto when he had 'mastered' it.

Minato had tested him by putting him in a situation where he had tried using the Hiraishin to protect a group of genin. However, when the Hiraishin had not worked, Nightmare had been wounded in the battle due to surprise. When Minato had explained the test he had put Nightmare through, it had taken time for them to move on.

However, it had all worked out in the end.

Now Nightmare was over at Minato's home shortly after, meeting them there for dinner.

They made some conversation and Minato told Nightmare that he might want to find some other way to occupy his lime for a few days because Jiraiya would be visiting. Nightmare accepted that and used the time to wander around Konoha.

He had kept his face covered with the hood of a light cloak. As he was walking he came upon a newly opened Ichiraku Ramen stand. He walked in and found a much younger Teuchi Ichiraku. On his shoulders was a very young Ayame. Nightmare had to guess that she was only about five or six.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen. What can I get for you?" Teuchi asked.

"I'll take a miso ramen." Nightmare said.

Teuchi smiled and went into the back to make the ramen, letting Ayame sit on their side of the counter to watch the stand.

"Why do you have your hood pulled up?" she asked.

"Because I look so awesome you would go blind if you saw my face." He joked. She giggled.

"Why are you wearing such strange gloves?" She asked, looking at his clawed gauntlets.

"Because I'm a shinobi. Shinobi must always stay prepared. It's why I rarely take off my armor."

Before she could ask another question Teuchi brought out his ramen.

"Thank you. What's the bill?" Nightmare asked. Teuchi told him and he paid. He quickly ate his bowl, amazing the two, before setting it down, thanking them again, and leaving. He continued walking before deciding that it was time to go to the Hokage Monument.

When he got there he stood atop the head of the Yondaime and waited. A moment later a rift appeared and another clone stepped through. He dispersed to allow the other one to take his place. The new Nightmare clutched his head in pain as he received so many memories all at once.

When he was able to compose himself he looked out over the village.

"_Your attack is coming in a few months. It's a shame, I have grown so close to them already. Not counting who they are, they have become my family. I need to find Orochimaru in the future so that I can steel his knowledge." _He thought.

"_**Yes, that you should." **_Kurama replied.

Nightmare gripped his head again as more memories poured into his mind.

"It's going to take time to get used to all of these memories." Naruto said.

_**-Past #2-**_

Nightmare stood just outside of the valley, watching the two shinobi gods battling. He saw as Madara's Susanoo rip apart the wooden tendrils that Hashirama wrapped around it. It was a few hours later when he saw history being made. He saw the defeated Madara Uchiha stop Hashirama from stabbing himself, thus creating Konoha.

Nightmare waited as the village was built. He could already see the distrust building in Madara's eyes. Eventually he came across the man practicing in clearing, taking out his anger, confusion, and hate on the trees. He walked up to the man, a new program activated. Madara had his weapon drawn the moment he saw Nightmare standing there. He quickly analyzed Nightmare.

He was wearing a black shirt, black pants, boots, belt, and gloves. Over this he wore a black trench coat with a dark green inside and only the top three buttons done. He was also disguised to have straight black hair that barely went past his ears. On his face was a white mask with a thin red line for a mouth, the dark eye holes, and a dark blue lightning bolt from the top of the mask over the right eye. Nightmare had decided to use this setting when not in the present or with Minato and Kushina.

"Greetings, Madara Uchiha. I have the desire to test myself against your might. Would you give me the pleasure of a spar? The only stipulation is that we cannot kill one another." Nightmare said.

"Who are you?" Madara asked.

"I am but the humble Nightmare of Time."

_**- Present-**_

Nightmare had the HLPP off as he walked down the streets of Konoha, his hood over his head to cover his face. He did, however, have the HLPP disguise his TMDs as part of the fabric to his cloths. He had been informed that the Sandaime had wanted to talk to him. Upon his request, no one had been informed about his true identity nor informed that he had returned.

It had been a few days since he had gotten back to Konoha. In all honesty he was just trying to find some way to pass the time. While he was walking he saw Ichiraku's and decided to stop for a bowl. Naruto sat down and waited to be served. After a moment Ayame walked in from the back and paused to look at him. He seemed familiar.

She shrugged the feeling off and took his order, a miso ramen. She was feeling some sense of déjà vu. She went to give the order to her father before coming back and leaning against the counter to look at him.

Nightmare noticed right away. He was trying to figure out why for a moment.

"Why do you have your hood up?" Ayame asked.

He felt like he had heard the question before but decided to be comical. "Because I look so awesome you would go blind if you saw my face."

"I knew it! I remember you now! You've been here before. Remember? You sat down, ordered the same thing, looked exactly the same and said the exact same thing. I'm surprised I remembered it." Ayame practically shouted.

Nightmare remembered instantly. His clones he had sent into the past. He had messed up and needed to fix this, fast.

"It's strange though. You seem to be about the same height as before, and even then it wasn't that tall." She mused.

"That's because you met my teacher." Nightmare responded.

"Your teacher?"

"Yes. He was short back then, but make no mistake. He was strong. He died not that long ago and bequeathed everything to me."

He figured that it wasn't that bad, but, regardless of how it sounded, it would have to do. "I picked up some of his sense of humor. Just coincidence I guess."

"Yeah I guess." Ayame said. "So who was your teacher anyways? With the way he talked, I would guess that he went on to become powerful and do something important before he died."

He decided that he could bend the truth to his advantage for now.

"Yeah, he did. He was very important to me, and the world. And he did do something important. This world may never know it, but he was the reason any of us are alive right now."

He knew that it was true. If Renko had not chosen his own path then the Ark would never have been built, life on earth would not have been taken into space to wait it out, and the cataclysm would have stopped this world from ever existing.

"Wow, he does sound important."

Teuchi walked from the back and gave him his ramen, as well as a look that showed he was trying to figure out why this customer looked familiar.

Nightmare quickly paid, ate, and left before any more questions could be asked.

He then continued towards the Hokage tower.

_***"That was a close one."***_

"_Brilliant deduction."_

_***"Don't use sarcasm towards me you insolent Kit. I'll rip you apart."**_

"_OH, no I believe you completely."_

***"_You're doing it again."_**

"_I know."_

"_**The point is that we need to be careful. Slipping up could mean chaos."**_ Kurama interjected, trying to stop their squabbling.

"_Yes, I know. The problem is that that is much more difficult than originally estimated. It's too late though. All I can do is try to keep things on track."_

He allowed the conversation to drop as he arrived at the Hokage's tower. He switched over to the heavy armor and red cloak, which he had dubbed as 'Wretched Egg', as he walked up the stairs and down the hall. He was at first stopped by the Hokage's Secretary, but when she realized it was him she quickly let him by. Nightmare could tell that this setting of the HLPP unnerved her. It made him smile sometimes when he thought about it.

As Nightmare entered the Hokage's office, he switched the Particle Projector off, no longer needing it now that he had passed the secretary.

He walked in and sat down. "You needed to see me Hiruzen."

"Yes. Nightmare, I wanted to let you know that when you left the team placements were postponed." Hiruzen responded.

"You want me to rejoin your shinobi roster? No, I'm guessing that I'm still on there from before I left."

"Actually, you weren't added on there because you left before Iruka could report that he had passed you."

"It doesn't matter. Being part of your shinobi roster would get in my way."

"What are you talking about?"

"I intend on doing more than going on missions for Konoha. I will not limit myself to leaving Konoha only when given permission. You can send me on missions with your shinobi sometimes, as I will need more training over time, but I will not be restricted. I've told you about what's coming. I have higher goals than being a lap dog of Konoha. Now, Hiruzen, I would like to reiterate that I will leave this village as I please with travelling rights higher than those of even the Sannin or a hunter-nin and no one will try to stop me. If you would like me to accompany any of your teams on missions you can ask me. I will either accept or decline based on whether or not I feel like it would be helpful to me."

Hiruzen wanted to object, say that he sounded like an insolent child, or even fight him to teach him a lesson. However, he knew that Nightmare was right about two things. The first was that he was probably the only person who could stop the cataclysm, him and this Renko person. The second was Nightmare's unspoken challenge. He was being challenged. Nightmare wanted to see if he would try to stop him. And in the end, he could easily use the devices of his wrists to kill him. The worst part would be the fact that he could easily do it without leaving any trace, and the same could be said about his escape.

"Fine." Hiruzen said. There was a pause. "What do you intend on doing? According to you, this world only has about a decade."

Nightmare sighed. "From what I have discovered, the only thing I can do is continue to get stronger while allowing certain events to play out. Go ahead and proceed with the team placement tomorrow. I will be there to observe."

"Why?"

"If you are going to be sending me on missions with these people sometimes, I will need to know what shinobi you have. And, don't try saying anything about me going on missions for you. You want me to be one of your shinobi anyways, so you might as well accept what I'm saying. After the team placement, I will be leaving for an undecided length of time. Though, I guess that time is somewhat irrelevant depending on the actions I take." He paused a moment while looking at Hiruzen's face.

"What is it Hiruzen?" Nightmare asked. "Do you think of me as being childish? Why? Because I'm telling you that I will do as I please? I am simply telling you the way the world works now. I have a responsibility now. One that I myself have taken up. And if you or anyone else stands in my way…Well, let's just say that I will do my best not to _completely_ destroy you." He said before standing up. "I will be in my own home, so you no longer need to keep that old apartment for me.

"Why wait?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said that there is nothing to do right now but wait, so why not move forward?"

"The thing I need to wait for will need me to be powerful. I need to build up my power over time. Now, I have work to do."

Nightmare went to the door before Hiruzen asked another question.

"Was that you? Back on the night you're parents died, was that you? 'No one of consequence'?"

"Yes." He replied with before activating the Wretched Egg again and leaving.

Nightmare quickly made his way to the roof before his armor shifted again to the Nightmare program.

"_Would you agree that the time has come to make the world know of me? I have done everything to make sure that only my teachers know of me so that I remain un-known, but I think it is finally time. I think it is time for my name to be known."_

_***"_I don't see why not."*_ **_Kyuubi responded.

He then stepped through a rift to appear in the classroom that the teem assignment was about to be held in. He quickly stood in the corner and waited. A moment later and Iruka Umino walked in. He stopped the moment he saw him standing there.

"I assume that the Hokage told you about me." Nightmare said.

Iruka stood there for a moment before nodding. "Though, he didn't tell me much other than your moniker and that you would be here."

Nightmare smirked beneath his mask as he looked at Iruka. "Would you like to know my identity, Iruka?"

"I would be lying if I said I'm not curious."

Nightmare chuckled. "Well, you're going to have to deal with it for the time being…Iruka-sensei." He said, his voice returning to normal when he said the 'Iruka-sensei' part. He turned to the windows to see people walking to the building.

Iruka's eye's widened a moment.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked quietly.

"Did you say something?" Nightmare asked, his voice back to its deeper form, as turning back to the man.

"N-nothing." Iruka said, wondering if he had just been hearing things.

Nightmare slid a chair into the corner and sat down to wait for the students to come in. As each one walked in and sat down, they stared at the armored and masked man in the corner.

Minutes passed as some of them decided to start whispering. Some about Nightmare, and others about what had happened to Naruto. Some had managed to here from their parents that he had run from the village with the forbidden scroll.

When everyone was there, Iruka was about to get their attention before Nightmare stood up and walked to stand in front of the class room. Everyone was instantly silent, wondering what this man would do.

"Hello. I'm a…old friend of the Sandaime. I will be monitoring you all and attending missions with your teams from time to time. However, I'm only here because I want to be. Now, I think it's time I introduce myself. I am Nightmare. Now, you will be given your team placements and I will also introduce myself to your team leaders. However, I don't like doing things more times than needed. So, I will be waiting for them all. Now, Iruka, go ahead." He said, stepping aside.

Iruka stepped forward and started giving out the team placements.

Most of the team placements were logical in Nightmare's opinion. The tracker team and the Ino-Chika-Cho team, were both logical choices. However, he couldn't see much logic in putting Sasuke Uchiha with Sakura Haruno, who had very little worth at the moment, and boy who was there to replace him. He had strait, semi-long white hair, had black black eyes, and wore light black pants, a white dress shirt, and a grey sweater over the dress shirt.

Nightmare didn't think he looked like much, but knew that judging his appearance would be foolish. He remembered the boy. He remembered that the boy had a strange kekkei genkai. Not only that, but his personality was stranger than his abilities. While gentle and meek most of the time, he could become nearly barbaric in battle. He would often go for killing blows in spars with the other students. The teachers would always watch him during the spars so that he couldn't kill anyone. However, he would also be calm and calculating, thus making his barbarism even more dangerous.

It was a few minutes later that some of the Jounin started showing up. They tried taking their teams when Nightmare told them to sit down.

"What are we waiting for?" Kurenai demanded.

"We are waiting for the last Jounin so that I can talk to all of you." Nightmare responded.

"Then we're going to be here while." She said.

"Explain."

"Kakashi Hatake won't be on time to anything that's not important in his mind. Expect him in another few hours."

There was silence before a rift opened up and a clone stepped through.

"Bring me Kakashi Hatake. Alive. Now."

The clone nodded before another rift opened. The moment it closed, another opened. Kakashi was thrown through the rift before it closed.

Kakashi groaned in pain before sitting up.

"Kakashi Hatake. Join your Jounin pears. Now."

Kakashi looked up at him before sighing. "My first impression of you is…I don't like you."

"I don't care all that much." Nightmare responded.

Kakashi grumbled before standing up and walking over to where the rest of the Jounin were standing.

"Now, I am here to tell you that I will sometimes be going on missions with your teams. I am not a member of your village, so I have no obligation to follow any orders you give. At the same time, I am here on behalf of the Hokage. Therefore, I have every right to issue you orders that you will follow without complaint. However, I despise mindless drones. I will tell you when you will not question my orders. Other than that, question my orders if you feel it is necessary. I operate in a separate liege that few can challenge. Now, I think it's time for an introduction. My name is The Nightmare Of Time. You can call me Nightmare."

As he finished, his HLPP deactivated to show his normal clothing with the hood up.

"How are you doing that?" Kurenai asked. "It's not a genjutsu or a Henge.

"That is correct. However, the how of it will not be explained. Now, you may take your teams. I will be accompanying you." Nightmare said as rifts opened around him. Several clones stepped out, though they were wearing different, obviously heavy, armor than what Nightmare was originally wearing.

"What kind of Shunshin is that?!" Kiba shouted.

Nightmare gave an audible smirk. "Who said that it was a shunshin? Each team will take a clone so that I can get to know each of you."

"My team will meet me on the roof." Kakashi said before disappearing. Nightmare followed him as the rest of the clones followed the other teams.

As everyone started introducing themselves, Nightmare thought that allowing Sakura to be a ninja at all was close to a mistake. Then there was the Uchiha.

'_Why has he not gotten years of counseling? The Uchiha massacre has obviously caused him tons of mental stress. That thirst for vengeance is going to get him trouble later on.'_

It was the last one that bothered him.

"My name Kaneki Sasaki. My likes are my friends and slaughter. My dislikes are my enemies. My hobbies are training, reading, and fighting. My dreams for the future? Who ever said that I had any?" The third member of the team said.

"Well then, I guess you should know about me." Nightmare said. "My name is one you already know. My likes are training, time, studying time, and waiting for events to unfold. My dislikes include Zeks, those who abuse their power, those who misjudge, and The Cataclysm. My hobbies include training, certain means of travelling, and gaining…new allies. My dream is also a goal, Sasuke. It is to own all of reality."

They were all silent.

"What does any of that mean?" Sakura asked.

"None of what you can't understand of my words is of any concern to you. Some of it will eventually come to light, but you don't need to know it right now."

"Well, now that our introductions are over, you need to get ready for your test tomorrow." Kakashi said, as wielded out as the others.

Nightmare waved to the team before leaping off the roof and through a rift.

_**-Break-**_

Nightmare stood at the tip of the spire on top of the building. He looked down at the city from with one-thousand-two-hundred-fifty foot high perch.

He took in a deep breath before his HLPP disengaged, though he was still under a Henge that made him look older. He sealed his gauntlets within seals on his palms before leaping off the building entirely.

He landed lightly and a nearby one before making his way to ground level. After he got into a back ally he walked out and merged into the crowd. After a while he walked into a restaurant and sat down. A short while later and he had his food in front of him. He drank the dark, steaming substance from a mug. He hummed in satisfaction before eating a slice of the food in front of him. He hummed again.

"So this is New York style food. It's a shame it won't be around much longer. It's almost time for the first Cataclysm."

**[A/N] Alright, tell me what you think. Like I said before, Naruto will be inseveral different timelines. I will develop more on Naruto's time with both Madara as well as his parents later on. I was mostly trying to set things up for now, but will further the plot and story much further later on. Quick question, should I give Naruto some time as a vigilante hero in a modern timeline? Perhaps even develop a life for him there? Anyways, when my main story finished, I will focus more on this and Insanity. Until that point, these chapters will probably stay short. I am open to any editing you think I should do. Oh, and any ideas for new abilities to give Naruto via his TMDs or anything else will be considered. Actually, that goes for any ideas you have to give.**


End file.
